First to Die
by Pt29646
Summary: Ben, Adam, and Hoss receive some bad news and rush to help.


Sam Driscoll watched as three men rode into Virginia City and headed towards Dr. Martin's office. Although he couldn't see their faces, he recognized them from the descriptions he'd been given that day. There was Hoss, the middle brother, a huge man; Ben, the father, was riding in the middle, silver-haired and distinguished; finally, there was Adam, the oldest son, dressed in black. They were headed towards Dr. Martin's office. Driscoll knew what they would find there, and he decided not to wait for them to come after him. He walked down to the livery stable and got his horse.

...

Marian watched Ben, Hoss, and Adam dismount and tie their horses to the hitching post in front of the office. She went to her husband and spoke quietly. "They're here, Paul."

He didn't look up as he answered her. "Please let them know I'll be with them in a few minutes. I need to finish up here." He heard the swish of her skirts as she turned and went out to the waiting room. All three men stood when she entered. "Paul will be with you in just a few minutes. I'll get you some coffee."

She turned to leave, and Ben asked, "Is he all right?"

Marian repeated, "Paul will talk with you in a few minutes," and hurried out of the room. Adam and Hoss exchanged a stricken look as Ben's face turned white under its tan.

Paul came out of his office. "Marian, bring the brandy," he called. He walked over to Ben Cartwright and pushed him towards a chair. "Sit down, Ben. You, too, Adam and Hoss."

They did as he said, almost without realizing it. Marian was there with the drinks tray, and Paul poured generous amounts of brandy into three glasses. Marian handed one each to Hoss and Adam while Paul held a glass to Ben's lips. Ben swallowed automatically, and then asked Paul in a hoarse voice, "Is he dead?"

Paul nodded. "I'm sorry, Ben. The bullet hit him in the chest, and he bled out before-" He caught Ben as he fell forward. Hoss and Adam jumped to help him, and Hoss lifted Ben. "Bring him back here, Hoss," and Paul led the way back to his surgery. Hoss placed his father on a cot while Paul grabbed his stethoscope and put it to Ben's chest. "He'll be all right - it's just a faint." He covered Ben with a quilt, and led the sons out.

Once they were in the waiting room, Paul told them, "I've sent for Roy."

Adam picked up his glass, swallowed his brandy, and looked at the doctor. "Do you know what happened, Paul?"

The doctor shook his head. "No, Marian and I were having supper and someone came running over from the saloon, shouting that there'd been a shooting and that one of the Cartwrights was hurt bad. I grabbed my bag and ran, but by the time I got there, it was too late. I had him brought here and sent word out to the Ponderosa."

Hoss flinched at the doctor's words, and tears rose in his eyes.

The clinic door opened and Sheriff Roy Coffee stood there. "Boys, I'm so sorry."

"What happened, Roy?" Adam asked.

"It's pretty straight forward - Clay got caught cheating at cards, and called out the wrong man. He challenged Sam Driscoll, the gunfighter. Driscoll tried to avoid the fight, but..."

"Clay? Clay Stafford?" Adam stared at Roy in surprise.

"Yes, your brother, Clay Stafford. Who did you think I meant?"

Hoss let out a breath. "We thought it was Joe."

Roy shook his head. "Joe is locked up in my jail right this minute. He wants to call out Driscoll for shooting Clay, but I've had enough dying in my town for one day.

Adam and Hoss looked at each other in relief. Clay Stafford, Marie's son and Joe's older half-brother, had joined their family a few months before. Although he hadn't been with them long, he'd been accused of cheating at cards, and killed a man. He'd been responsible for a bad beating Joe took at the hands of the miners, friends of the dead man. Ben and Joe had defended him against all accusations, but Adam and Hoss hadn't been sure there was much good in Clay.

"Roy, could we get Joe out of jail and bring him here?" Adam asked.

"Can you keep him from going after Driscoll?" Roy asked. "Joe's fast, but I've never seen anyone faster than Driscoll. I don't think Ben could stand it if anything happened to one of you." He looked around. "Where is Ben, anyway?"

Paul motioned towards his surgery. "Ben collapsed when I told him the bad news. I didn't realize he thought it was Joe who'd been killed. He's lying down in the back. I'll go check on him if you fellows want to get Joe."

Roy, Adam and Hoss left, and Paul watched them walk across the street towards the Sheriff's office. Paul took a deep breath and put his arm around Marian as she came to stand beside him. "They thought it was Joe," he said. "That's why they were so upset. Once they found out it was Clay, they..." His voice died away.

She rested her head against his shoulder, and put her arms around him. "Are you surprised? Clay was a newcomer to the family, and he'd caused trouble - bad trouble. When he decided to leave a few months ago, Joe followed him - he'd have left the Ponderosa if Clay hadn't turned back. We mourn the loss of a young life, but Adam and Hoss see it differently."

...

That evening four Cartwrights sat in the great room. Adam had made arrangements for Clay's funeral to be held the next day. "I thought we could bury him next to Marie," Adam said.

"Is that all right with you, Joe?" Ben asked.

The words seemed to sink in slowly, and Joe finally nodded. "Yeah, I think he'd like that, Pa, being buried next to Mama."

The clock struck ten, and Adam stood up. "I'm going on up."

"I think I'll go up with you, brother Adam." Hoss stood and followed him up the stairs. Joe and Ben were left alone in the great room. "I lost my brother, Pa," Joe whispered.

Ben moved to sit next to him, and put his arm around Joe's shoulders. "I know, son. We lost a part of Marie again. But you aren't alone, Joe. You have two brothers who love you and care about you."

Joe knew his father was right, but he mourned the one he'd lost. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and he turned his face into his father's shoulder. Ben put his arms around his son, and held him close.


End file.
